


It's Your Day Boo

by ForeverSecrets



Series: You and I [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, F/M, Let's Play, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSecrets/pseuds/ForeverSecrets
Summary: Boo's day has come and not a moment too soon





	It's Your Day Boo

At this point it was just sad how bad Ryan was at Mario Kart, it was very disappointing for me that he couldn’t even stay on the track most the time. It was ironic really how bad he was when i was so great at it, in fact i had been banned from playing with them in Let’s Plays because of how good i was. I’d been playing Mario Kart with my own sibling for as long as i could remember, i had years of experience on the guys, they were no match for me. While Matt and i would battle it out for first and second everyone else would curse our name, it was a nice feeling considering i was crap at almost all games. I knew they were recording my favorite game by the screaming and i just couldn’t resist. 

I entered the room silently with a couple boxes of pizza for lunch, they all turned to look at me like the hungry vultures they were. I placed the boxes down before they could attack, i quickly grabbed a couple slices for Ryan and maneuvered over to sit besides Ryan. I placed the plate in front of him and almost laughed out loud when his eyes shined. He was quick to disregard the controller for the food, my eyes zeroed in on the controller struggling to resist the temptation.

“Thanks Y/N.” Ryan said through bites. When i only nodded he looked to me and followed my gaze, seeing my distraction he smirked. The race ended and they group began to setup another 150CC race, Ryan waggled his eyebrows at me and motioned for me to take the controller. I opened my mouth to reminded him of the office rule that i not be allowed to play. 

“I won’t tell.” he whispered and placed the remote in my hand just as the first course began. 

The first course was Sunshine Airport as they chose the Star Cup, it started off right away with me getting the boost. I stayed in second for a while, letting Matt hold first to not arouse suspicion but i felt Ryan’s encouraging eyes on me. The third lap, right at the finish, i swiped in front of Matt to finish in first. When the outraged screaming began i slipped the controller back in Ryan’s hand and looked at him like i was in shock to play it up. 

“There’s not fucking way Ryan won a race!” Michael screamed and stood to stare him down. 

“He’s got hacks!” Gavin squaked. 

“I have no idea how that happened, i swear!” Ryan threw his hands up in the air, he didn’t look guilty to those who were unfamiliar to his features but i had to fight back my laughter. 

“Well you have been practicing at home.” i teased playfully nudging his shoulder. 

“See hacks! I told you! Y/N is the worst of hacks!” Gavin pointed an accusatory finger at me.

“All i did was show him where all the shortcuts are and help him with his drifting.” i threw my hands up in the air in defense.

There is nothing funnier than watching the boys lose their minds as Ryan won at Dolphin Shoals, when he won Electrodome things changed. Michael and Gavin came to sit on either side of him to ensure he won but Ryan was prepared for that. He switched the joy cons with ones that weren’t connected and handed the working ones to me. Since i had been booted from my seat next to Ryan i sat behind them so i was still able to see the screen. The looks on Michael and Gavin’s face when Ryan took first place for the entire Star Cup was priceless, the screaming and bickering was amazing. 

“And that boys, is how its done!” Ryan cheered happily, shooting me a secretive look as the yells were aimed at him. I hid the joy cons i was holding in case any of the turned to look at me but they were in such shock the chaos didn’t even register that i could be the culprit. 

“This isn’t happening! There’s no fucking way!” Michael snapped. Jeremy popped up then, a light in his eyes that indicated he had an idea. He went around to everyone but Ryan and i to whispered some secret plan and they started the next race series of races. 

“Which cup next?” Ryan asked.

“Special Cup.” Gavin said quickly, too quickly.

My face paled when i saw everyone but Me/Ryan select Rainbow Road, everyone in the office knew i sucked at any and all Rainbow road courses. There was no way i was going to win this race, there were exactly four courses on this game i could win: Special Cup-Rainbow Road, Triforce Cup-Wario’s Gold Mine (Wii) and Rainbow Road (SNES), and Lightning Cup-Rainbow Road (N64). I shot Ryan a worried look but he didn’t seem to care, why would he when he was stuffing his face with pizza? I finished in fifth and my suspicions were confirmed as they continued to choose course they knew i sucked at. 

“Fucking Ryan! I knew Y/N was playing for you!” Jeremy shouted and threw a wadded up piece of paper at me. 

“I’m sorry but come one, Boo needed a day!” i said, handing the joy cons back to Ryan. “Besides, i felt bad for him.”

“Thanks.” Ryan grumbled.

“We have to start the recording all over again!” Gavin whined. 

“Hey i had to defend him, you guys may love taunting him but dealing with a defeated Ryan all night is not how i want to spend my birthday.” i laughed. The men all shared a look of understanding, then looked to Ryan and me before speaking in sync.

“It’s your day Boo! Get some!” 

And that is how they ended the Let’ Play, laughter from everyone but me, who was blushing as red as a tomato around all the implied sex i supposedly wanted for my birthday.


End file.
